Un funeral por Kagome
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: No quería estar allí con todas aquellas personas. Personas que hablaban como si la conocieran. Ninguna de ellas la conocía. Relájate, Inuyasha, susurró la mujer que estaba a su lado y que se parecía mucho a Kagome. Todo se acabará pronto.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **TouchofPixieDust**, yo sólo traduzco.

Un Funeral por Kagome

No quería estar aquí.

No quería estar con esta gente.

Estaba seguro de que no quería pasar un segundo más en presencia del chico que afirmaba haber sido el primer amor de Kagome. Él y esas habladoras niñas habían estado ayer en el velatorio y le habían molestado tanto como ahora. Tenía que recordarse que estaban ahí porque les importaba Kagome. Como su madre le había recordado tantas veces amablemente. Muchas veces por minuto para ser preciso. Uno por uno, estos extraños habían caminado hacia su féretro, ofreciendo incienso y una oración. Le irritó que todos dejasen pequeños regalos a irse. Le irritó sobre todo porque era él quien los colocaba y tenía que oír a la gente hablando de Kagome como si la hubieran conocido.

Pero no la conocían.

Ninguno de ellos la conocía.

No sabían lo fuerte que era. No sabían lo extraordinaria que era para ser un ser humano. ¿Qué otra mujer adopta a un demonio zorro huérfano o elige a un híbrido como su pareja? ¿Qué otra mujer viaja a través del tiempo y lucha contra demonios para defender a los humanos desagradecidos que la desprecian cuando descubren su relación con un hanyou? La veían débil y frágil. Una persona de la que apiadarse.

Feh.

El vejestorio había pedido que Kagome tuviera un funeral tradicional. Inuyasha no estaba cómodo con eso. Lo hacía parecer todo demasiado real.

—Relájate, Inuyasha —susurró la mujer que estaba a su lado y que se parecía mucho a Kagome—. Pronto terminará todo.

Varias personas pusieron flores al lado de la urna y de la foto de Kagome. Le supuso un gran esfuerzo no sacudir a los que no le dejaron una. Souta le dijo que a Kagome no le gustaría que hiciera eso. Tenía que contentarse con fruncirles el ceño. Lo único que hacía esto algo remotamente soportable era el hecho de que el servicio era en el templo familiar.

Una vez más, a Inuyasha se le recordó que agradeciera a los invitados mientras les repartía sus pequeños regalos. Masculló algo que podrían haber sido palabras de agradecimiento mientras empujaba el pequeño objeto envuelto en el siguiente par de manos avariciosas. Sentía que no deberían tener un regalo si no podían dejarle una mísera florcita.

—Paciencia, Inuyasha.

Paciencia. Fácil de decirlo para ella. La ropa que le habían forzado a llevar era terriblemente incómoda. Por supuesto, no era tan torturante como los zapatos que le habían obligado a ponerse en los pies. E incluso eso no era tan malo como tener que mantener sus orejas sujetas con horquillas contra su cabeza debido a que no se le permitiría llevar sombrero en su funeral. Su pelo había sido arreglado de forma que ayudase a cubrirlas lo mejor posible y estaba recogido en la base de su cuero cabelludo para añadir más protección. Pero era estresante tener que ser tan consciente de sus orejas. No podía esperar a que estas personas se fueran para poder desatarse su pelo y arrancarse los zapatos. Extrañaba su propia ropa.

Por supuesto, incluso con sus orejas sujetas, aún podía oír los susurros. Lo culpaban por la muerte de Kagome. La dulce y amable Kagome se había relacionado con el grupo equivocado. Un punki. Un gamberro. Un imbécil cornudo. Una oveja negra. Ellos no sabían que era un hanyou, pero sabían que no era bueno. Por lo menos, eso parecía ser lo que todos pensaban.

Si solo Kagome se hubiera apartado de tan mala influencia, entonces a lo mejor habría vivido.

Si solo Kagome hubiera sido más saludable, entonces seguro que se habría dado cuenta de que el chico no era bueno para ella.

Si solo Kagome hubiera tenido más sentido como para no relacionarse con un delincuente.

Si solo Kagome se hubiera quedado con Hojo, entonces aún estaría hoy aquí.

Si solo, si solo, si solo. Le ponía enfermo escucharlo. Kagome había tomado sus propias decisiones. Cuando se habían conocido había intentado usar esa decisión para mantenerla a salvo, pero nadie podía evitar que Kagome hiciera lo que realmente quería hacer. Kagome eligió su camino en la vida. Lo eligió a ÉL.

Aunque intentó mantener sus ojos apartados del altar, siempre lo buscaban. Era una urna muy bonita, y la foto que estaba expuesta mostraba a Kagome sonriendo ampliamente con amor y alegría iluminando todo su rostro. Inuyasha casi sonrió cuando recordó cuándo se sacó la foto. De hecho, le había sacado esa foto justo la semana pasada. Varios meses atrás, Kagome había traído un álbum de fotos y les había enseñado fotos de su familia. Recordaba que una vez se habían sacado fotos en un fotomatón y que había preguntado cómo podía caber tanta gente ahí. Le enseñó una cámara, luego le enseñó cómo se sacaban fotos. Había algo en lo de sacar fotos que le fascinaba. Era como coger un instante del tiempo y congelarlo, permitiéndote guardarlo para siempre. Kagome debió de haber sentido su interés, porque lo siguiente que supo, es que tenía su propia cámara digital.

Todo parecía estar tan mal. No la foto, sino dónde estaba y por qué.

Finalmente, la gente empezó a irse de la casa y del patio. Tendría que seguir observándolos hasta que el último de ellos desapareciera de la vista. ¿Esta gente no tenía casa a la que ir? Podía oír las conversaciones que mantenían los rezagados, y ninguna de ellas era sobre Kagome. Se preguntó si a su madre le importaría si los tiraba a la basura. Miró a la mujer que tenía los ojos llorosos y decidió que no quería arriesgarse a volver a desencadenar las lágrimas.

La familia se quedó de pie y dijo adiós con la mano al último de sus amigos. Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Souta—. ¿Inuyasha se va a quedar a cenar?

—Tengo que hacerlo —contestó—. Por si viene alguien más a presentar sus respetos —le dirigió unos ojos esperanzadores a la madre de Kagome—. ¿Va a haber ramen para cenar? ¿Y para desayunar?

—¡Oh Inuyasha! Claro que sí. ¿Estás seguro de que no preferirías tener tortitas para desayunar?

—Nah, el ramen está bien.

Se sacó los zapatos en el patio y se encaminó a su árbol. Con un salto potente, saltó sobre una rama justo fuera de la ventana de Kagome. Sólo tenía una rendija abierta, así que tuvo que inclinarse para deslizar el cristal. Pensó en ser sigiloso, pero el día había sido demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más que entrar en la habitación lo más rápido que pudiera. Estuvo dentro de la habitación con un brinco y se sentó de manera poco elegante en su cama.

Inhalando, se permitió rodearse por su aroma. Era tranquilizante, justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cómo fue?

Ante el sonido de su voz, Inuyasha abrió un ojo. Kagome lo estaba observando desde detrás de la puerta de su armario. Le tiró su traje a Inuyasha y se mantuvo dándole la espalda mientras él se despojaba de la ropa. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse más que su hakama antes de volver a tirarse en la cama.

—Tienes unos amigos molestos.

Pero estando ella con él en la habitación, a salvo y viva, Inuyasha no parecía tener ningún sentimiento de molestia. En cambio, emitió un gruñido para atraer su atención, luego abrió los brazos para ella. Se sentó a su lado y él cerró los ojos una vez más cuando sus brazos la rodearon y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo. El funeral le había perturbado más de lo que quería admitir.

—Pero por lo menos se ha acabado —suspiró mientras se estiraba y le quitaba amablemente las horquillas de su pelo que mantenían sus orejas en su lugar. Le alborotó el pelo y le rascó las orejas, haciendo que se le levantase el pelaje.

—¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres?

La pregunta le costó un golpe en las costillas.

—Un poco tarde para echarse atrás, ¿sabes? Ya estoy muerta.

La atrajo más hacia él y susurró en su pelo:

—No digas eso —el pensamiento de su muerte lo ponía enfermo. Asistir a su funeral… había dolido.

—Estoy tan preocupada como los demás. Tengo que estarlo. La gente va a empezar a darse cuenta de que he dejado de envejecer. Ahora que mi vida está atada a la tuya —dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra el suyo y se estremeció cuando él rozó sus labios contra su cuello—. Para ser honesta, olvidé adónde iba con eso. Me distrajiste.

Él sonrió contra su piel. Tan pronto como se terminase la cena y estuvieran de vuelta al otro lado del pozo, tendría la oportunidad de distraerla de verdad. Hasta entonces… suspiró y se apartó. El orgullo masculino hinchó su pecho ante su gemido de decepción.

—Tu familia —le recordó.

—Feh —bufó ella.

—Tu madre lloró. Mucho —la atrajo a su lado y puso su cabeza sobre la de ella—. No es como si estuvieses muerta de verdad.

Kagome alargó la mano y le acarició un mechón de su cabello, haciéndole sentir calidez y un estremecimiento, y deseando que hubiera pasado la cena para que pudieran volver a su hogar del pasado. Su propio hogar. Estaba orgulloso de la cabaña que habían construido juntos. Sango y Miroku se habían ofrecido a ayudar, demonios, media aldea se había ofrecido a ayudar, pero había sido importante para él y para Kagome que fuera algo que hicieran por ellos mismos. Juntos. Lo mejor de ello, sonrió, era que estaba muy muy lejos de todos. Sólo unas promesas de visitas frecuentes a sus amigos de la aldea de Kaede y visitas ocasionales y furtivas a su familia en su propia época y tuvo a Kagome de acuerdo con la bastante remota localización.

—Cierto, pero sabe que estaré fuera mucho más a menudo. Y que el templo ya no es mi hogar, sino sólo un lugar que visitamos. Y está triste porque no podrá reconocer a sus propios nietos en público. Porque tendrán que ser un secreto. Además, tendremos que mantenernos apartados varios meses, sólo en caso de que venga gente a pedirle un deseo al pozo, no queremos que se topen conmigo.

—¡¿¡Nietos!

Le golpeó en el brazo.

—No suenes tan horrorizado, Inuyasha. Nos aseguraremos de volver a casa después de cenar.

—De desayunar. Dije que nos quedaríamos a desayunar.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ramen?

—Mmm.

Mientras Kagome empezaba a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaba llevarse con ella, cosas que no provocaran un escándalo si se encontraban un día en una excavación arqueológica, Inuyasha empezó a pensar en esos nietos para la madre de Kagome. Sería educado cumplir su deseo ya que siempre era muy amable dándole de comer ramen… Inuyasha sonrió mientras su esposa salía disparada a buscar lápiz y papel para su lista.

Ahora que en esta época Kagome Higurashi estaba muerta, su compañera por fin podría vivir.

Su Kagome.


End file.
